My december SasuSaku
by Kailumi-Uchiha
Summary: Song-fic, Sakura relata su historia... mmm...pesimo summary chequenlo!


Ohyo!!

Pues por ser diciembre…se me ocurrió hacer un song-fic , un SasuSaku!!

Hehe!! n.n mii primer SasuSaku… ii la canción se llama "My December", de un grupo que me encanta!!

Linkin Park!!

Pondre la estrofa de la canción en español... espero ii les guste!!

My December

_Este es mí diciembre,__  
__Este es mi momento del año,__  
__Este es mí diciembre,__  
__Esto es todo tan claro_

Diciembre… mi mes preferido del año…

Diciembre… me trae tan bellos recuerdos…

Diciembre… amistad, amor, paz esto y más es lo que se respira en este mes…

Pero este Diciembre es diferente, siempre, año tras año, le perteneció a alguien más… pero este es mi diciembre

_Este es mí diciembre, __  
__Esta es mi hogar cubierto de nieve,__  
__Este es mi diciembre,__  
__Este soy yo solo_

Hoy veo a mi pequeña casa, cubierta de nieve, es pequeña y hermosa, perfecta para mí, para disfrutar a este que es mi diciembre.

Y aunque viva sola, recuerdo el día que deje a mi familia, disfruto de la tranquilidad de mi bello hogar combinado con la tranquilidad de este hermoso mes, mi diciembre.

_Y yo_

_Solo deseo nunca sentirme_

_Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí_

_Y yo_

_Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije_

_Para hacerte sentir así_

_Y yo_

_Solo deseo nunca sentirme_

_Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí_

Este es mi diciembre, y lo diré tantas veces sea necesario, al fin es mío, al fin… solo al fin podré sentirme liberada, ya no me duele tanto, aunque la herida es profunda, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños murió, un trágico accidente, desde ese día, diciembre ya no era mío, 15 años desde esa noticia, 15 largos años, y diciembre le perteneció a alguien más, pero hoy es mío… Nunca más volveré a decir eso… _"Diciembre, odiaré para siempre diciembre, maldito mes, maldito 7 de diciembre, lo odio, lo odio". _Ahora me doy cuenta que desperdicie 15 años de mi valiosa vida, por una estupidez dicha a lo tonto, pero nadie me culpa tenía apenas 13 años, creía que el mundo se terminaba, hasta me corte el cabello, mi larga cabellera de color rosa, raro, pero hermoso, siempre me decía eso mi amigo…

_Y yo_

_Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije_

_Y abandoné todo_

_Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir_

_Abandoné todo_

_Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa_

Y si, me arrepiento de todo lo que alguna vez dije, aun así, no puedo volver, fue una promesa que hice, al igual que dejar mi cabello corto, no lo dejare largo nunca mas…

_Este es mi diciembre_

_Estos son mis sueños cubiertos de nieve_

_Este soy yo simulando_

_Que esto es todo lo que necesito_

_Y solo deseo nunca sentirme_

_Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí_

Mi único deseo es no sentirme como hace un par de años, en el que odiaba diciembre, odiaba la nieve, odiaba todo, algunos me decían "El Grinch", por que hasta odiaba la navidad, pero todo fue por que lo perdí… ¡Oh! Mi joven amigo… tenía tanto por delante, y yo desperdicie 15 largos años, no debí…

_Y yo_

_Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije_

_Para hacerte sentir así_

_Y yo_

_Solo deseo nunca sentirme_

_Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí_

_Y yo_

_Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije_

Solo seguiré diciendo que me arrepiento de lo que alguna vez dije, y no quiero volverme a sentir como aquella trágica vez que lo perdí…

Y abandoné todo

Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir

Por dolor y tristeza abandone todo, para ir a un mejor lugar

Abandoné todo

Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa

Para tratar de seguir con mi vida, una decisión que debí haber tomado hace muchos años, pero que apenas hace un año tome, y era para encontrar a mi verdadero amor, si no hubiese sido por mí decisión, ahora estaría llorando amargamente junto a una tumba en el cementerio, pero no es así… Ahora voy rumbo a casa de mi amado a festejar la navidad, pero no pude evitar desahogarme… Me he retrasado, pronto llegare, pronto tendré una vida feliz, me comprometí con Uchiha Sasuke y es lo mejor que me ha pasado… en una semana es mi boda… estoy de lo más feliz ahora, tengo mi diciembre y será para contraer matrimonio con ese hombre al que tanto amo…

_Este es mi diciembre_

_Este es mi momento del año_

_Este es mi diciembre_

_Esto está todo tan claro_

_Abandoné todo_

_Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir_

_Abandoné todo_

_Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa_

_Abandoné todo_

_Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir_

_Abandoné todo_

_Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa_

Valió la pena dejar todo, y quizás esos 15 años tuvieron que ver en mi futura vida con el Uchiha, mi prometido, aun así, mis promesas seguirán en pie: No volveré a ese trágico lugar y mi cabello siempre lo mantendré corto, y mi cabello corto le encanta a Sasuke, punto a mi favor, bien, tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme… Una vez mas este es mi diciembre… Este y todos los que seguirán…


End file.
